proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At1g plastid-targeted localization worklist
This article lists the localization subpages for the (putatively) plastid-targeted, version 7 gene models of chromosome 1 of the Arabidopsis thaliana genome. It's useful for checking that a localization has been uploaded for every such gene model. Please scan this page for red-links. If there are none, i.e., if all the links below are blue, please replace this sentence with "Complete. Checked by ~~~~". The four tildes will expand to a dated signature for you once the edit is saved. At1g0 * At1g01080.1/Localization * At1g01080.2/Localization * At1g01090.1/Localization * At1g01250.1/Localization * At1g01520.1/Localization * At1g01550.1/Localization * At1g01550.2/Localization * At1g01690.1/Localization * At1g01730.1/Localization * At1g01840.1/Localization * At1g01860.1/Localization * At1g01950.1/Localization * At1g02020.1/Localization * At1g02020.2/Localization * At1g02060.1/Localization * At1g02120.1/Localization * At1g02170.1/Localization * At1g02470.1/Localization * At1g02470.2/Localization * At1g02475.1/Localization * At1g02560.1/Localization * At1g02680.1/Localization * At1g02730.1/Localization * At1g02820.1/Localization * At1g02890.1/Localization * At1g02910.1/Localization * At1g03030.1/Localization * At1g03060.1/Localization * At1g03130.1/Localization * At1g03160.1/Localization * At1g03160.2/Localization * At1g03310.1/Localization * At1g03310.2/Localization * At1g03390.1/Localization * At1g03475.1/Localization * At1g03510.1/Localization * At1g03600.1/Localization * At1g03630.1/Localization * At1g03630.2/Localization * At1g03680.1/Localization * At1g03687.1/Localization * At1g03687.2/Localization * At1g03750.1/Localization * At1g03790.1/Localization * At1g03810.1/Localization * At1g03850.1/Localization * At1g03850.2/Localization * At1g03910.1/Localization * At1g03970.1/Localization * At1g04140.1/Localization * At1g04140.2/Localization * At1g04330.1/Localization * At1g04420.1/Localization * At1g04445.1/Localization * At1g04570.1/Localization * At1g04620.1/Localization * At1g04930.1/Localization * At1g04940.1/Localization * At1g05140.1/Localization * At1g05190.1/Localization * At1g05340.1/Localization * At1g05380.1/Localization * At1g05385.1/Localization * At1g05420.1/Localization * At1g05530.1/Localization * At1g05560.1/Localization * At1g05610.1/Localization * At1g05690.1/Localization * At1g05750.1/Localization * At1g05800.1/Localization * At1g05805.1/Localization * At1g05810.1/Localization * At1g05860.1/Localization * At1g05894.1/Localization * At1g05900.1/Localization * At1g05900.2/Localization * At1g05940.1/Localization * At1g06070.1/Localization * At1g06130.1/Localization * At1g06130.2/Localization * At1g06145.1/Localization * At1g06190.1/Localization * At1g06190.2/Localization * At1g06240.1/Localization * At1g06280.1/Localization * At1g06380.1/Localization * At1g06410.1/Localization * At1g06430.1/Localization * At1g06490.1/Localization * At1g06510.1/Localization * At1g06680.1/Localization * At1g06690.1/Localization * At1g06730.1/Localization * At1g06800.1/Localization * At1g06800.2/Localization * At1g06850.1/Localization * At1g06850.2/Localization * At1g06923.1/Localization * At1g06950.1/Localization * At1g07010.1/Localization * At1g07040.1/Localization * At1g07150.1/Localization * At1g07160.1/Localization * At1g07270.1/Localization * At1g07280.1/Localization * At1g07280.2/Localization * At1g07320.1/Localization * At1g07320.2/Localization * At1g07320.3/Localization * At1g07320.4/Localization * At1g07350.1/Localization * At1g07350.2/Localization * At1g07460.1/Localization * At1g07473.1/Localization * At1g07476.1/Localization * At1g07490.1/Localization * At1g07570.1/Localization * At1g07570.2/Localization * At1g07610.1/Localization * At1g07640.2/Localization * At1g07640.3/Localization * At1g07700.1/Localization * At1g07700.2/Localization * At1g07705.1/Localization * At1g07705.2/Localization * At1g07780.1/Localization * At1g07780.2/Localization * At1g07780.3/Localization * At1g07850.1/Localization * At1g07900.1/Localization * At1g07910.1/Localization * At1g07970.1/Localization * At1g07980.1/Localization * At1g07985.1/Localization * At1g08050.1/Localization * At1g08070.1/Localization * At1g08110.4/Localization * At1g08130.1/Localization * At1g08250.1/Localization * At1g08290.1/Localization * At1g08320.2/Localization * At1g08380.1/Localization * At1g08490.1/Localization * At1g08510.1/Localization * At1g08520.1/Localization * At1g08530.1/Localization * At1g08540.1/Localization * At1g08640.1/Localization * At1g08770.1/Localization * At1g08840.1/Localization * At1g08880.1/Localization * At1g09130.1/Localization * At1g09130.2/Localization * At1g09157.1/Localization * At1g09190.1/Localization * At1g09200.1/Localization * At1g09250.1/Localization * At1g09320.1/Localization * At1g09420.1/Localization * At1g09520.1/Localization * At1g09795.1/Localization * At1g09820.1/Localization * At1g09830.1/Localization * At1g09840.1/Localization * At1g09840.2/Localization * At1g09840.3/Localization * At1g09840.4/Localization * At1g09840.5/Localization * At1g09840.6/Localization * At1g09940.1/Localization * At1g09960.1/Localization At1g1 * At1g10170.1/Localization * At1g10230.1/Localization * At1g10310.1/Localization * At1g10390.1/Localization * At1g10390.2/Localization * At1g10410.1/Localization * At1g10480.1/Localization * At1g10500.1/Localization * At1g10510.1/Localization * At1g10522.1/Localization * At1g10522.2/Localization * At1g10600.1/Localization * At1g10600.3/Localization * At1g10700.1/Localization * At1g10760.1/Localization * At1g10830.1/Localization * At1g10890.1/Localization * At1g10910.1/Localization * At1g10960.1/Localization * At1g11290.1/Localization * At1g11360.1/Localization * At1g11360.2/Localization * At1g11430.1/Localization * At1g11470.1/Localization * At1g11480.2/Localization * At1g11720.1/Localization * At1g11750.1/Localization * At1g12000.1/Localization * At1g12100.1/Localization * At1g12130.1/Localization * At1g12230.1/Localization * At1g12250.1/Localization * At1g12330.1/Localization * At1g12350.1/Localization * At1g12410.1/Localization * At1g12430.1/Localization * At1g12520.1/Localization * At1g12760.1/Localization * At1g12800.1/Localization * At1g12860.1/Localization * At1g12870.1/Localization * At1g12900.1/Localization * At1g12980.1/Localization * At1g13170.1/Localization * At1g13200.1/Localization * At1g13260.1/Localization * At1g13270.1/Localization * At1g13270.2/Localization * At1g13280.1/Localization * At1g13350.1/Localization * At1g13370.1/Localization * At1g13390.1/Localization * At1g13390.2/Localization * At1g13460.1/Localization * At1g13460.2/Localization * At1g13610.1/Localization * At1g13960.1/Localization * At1g13960.2/Localization * At1g13970.1/Localization * At1g13990.1/Localization * At1g14030.1/Localization * At1g14150.1/Localization * At1g14150.2/Localization * At1g14180.1/Localization * At1g14205.1/Localization * At1g14230.1/Localization * At1g14270.1/Localization * At1g14280.1/Localization * At1g14345.1/Localization * At1g14370.1/Localization * At1g14410.1/Localization * At1g14460.1/Localization * At1g14580.1/Localization * At1g14590.1/Localization * At1g14750.1/Localization * At1g14750.2/Localization * At1g14810.1/Localization * At1g14840.1/Localization * At1g14970.1/Localization * At1g15010.1/Localization * At1g15060.1/Localization * At1g15140.1/Localization * At1g15140.2/Localization * At1g15140.3/Localization * At1g15210.1/Localization * At1g15250.1/Localization * At1g15350.3/Localization * At1g15390.1/Localization * At1g15410.1/Localization * At1g15510.1/Localization * At1g15520.1/Localization * At1g15700.1/Localization * At1g15710.1/Localization * At1g15730.1/Localization * At1g15850.1/Localization * At1g15980.1/Localization * At1g16010.1/Localization * At1g16010.2/Localization * At1g16025.1/Localization * At1g16080.1/Localization * At1g16160.1/Localization * At1g16300.1/Localization * At1g16320.1/Localization * At1g16330.1/Localization * At1g16440.1/Localization * At1g16445.1/Localization * At1g16510.1/Localization * At1g16610.1/Localization * At1g16610.2/Localization * At1g16630.1/Localization * At1g16720.1/Localization * At1g16880.1/Localization * At1g16880.2/Localization * At1g17050.1/Localization * At1g17160.1/Localization * At1g17160.2/Localization * At1g17210.1/Localization * At1g17220.1/Localization * At1g17277.1/Localization * At1g17345.1/Localization * At1g17420.1/Localization * At1g17440.1/Localization * At1g17440.2/Localization * At1g17510.1/Localization * At1g17560.1/Localization * At1g17590.1/Localization * At1g17590.2/Localization * At1g17590.3/Localization * At1g17650.1/Localization * At1g17745.1/Localization * At1g17790.1/Localization * At1g17850.1/Localization * At1g17870.1/Localization * At1g18060.1/Localization * At1g18150.1/Localization * At1g18150.2/Localization * At1g18170.1/Localization * At1g18290.1/Localization * At1g18310.1/Localization * At1g18360.1/Localization * At1g18370.1/Localization * At1g18440.1/Localization * At1g18485.1/Localization * At1g18500.1/Localization * At1g18640.2/Localization * At1g18680.1/Localization * At1g18730.1/Localization * At1g18730.2/Localization * At1g18890.1/Localization * At1g18950.1/Localization * At1g18960.1/Localization * At1g19150.1/Localization * At1g19180.2/Localization * At1g19220.1/Localization * At1g19350.1/Localization * At1g19350.3/Localization * At1g19350.4/Localization * At1g19350.5/Localization * At1g19350.6/Localization * At1g19480.1/Localization * At1g19480.2/Localization * At1g19490.1/Localization * At1g19510.1/Localization * At1g19660.1/Localization * At1g19660.2/Localization * At1g19680.1/Localization * At1g19690.1/Localization * At1g19740.1/Localization * At1g19770.1/Localization * At1g19780.1/Localization * At1g19870.1/Localization * At1g19890.1/Localization * At1g19920.1/Localization At1g2 * At1g20000.1/Localization * At1g20020.1/Localization * At1g20020.2/Localization * At1g20020.3/Localization * At1g20060.1/Localization * At1g20070.1/Localization * At1g20130.1/Localization * At1g20280.1/Localization * At1g20310.1/Localization * At1g20340.1/Localization * At1g20500.1/Localization * At1g20510.1/Localization * At1g20510.2/Localization * At1g20680.1/Localization * At1g20693.1/Localization * At1g20693.2/Localization * At1g20693.3/Localization * At1g20696.1/Localization * At1g20696.2/Localization * At1g20696.3/Localization * At1g20810.1/Localization * At1g20830.1/Localization * At1g20990.1/Localization * At1g21060.1/Localization * At1g21150.1/Localization * At1g21350.2/Localization * At1g21350.3/Localization * At1g21390.1/Localization * At1g21440.1/Localization * At1g21500.1/Localization * At1g21600.1/Localization * At1g21600.2/Localization * At1g21620.1/Localization * At1g21640.1/Localization * At1g21710.1/Localization * At1g21730.1/Localization * At1g21910.1/Localization * At1g22040.1/Localization * At1g22110.1/Localization * At1g22170.1/Localization * At1g22230.1/Localization * At1g22240.1/Localization * At1g22260.1/Localization * At1g22310.1/Localization * At1g22370.2/Localization * At1g22410.1/Localization * At1g22510.1/Localization * At1g22590.1/Localization * At1g22660.1/Localization * At1g22660.2/Localization * At1g22680.1/Localization * At1g22700.1/Localization * At1g22700.2/Localization * At1g22850.1/Localization * At1g22950.1/Localization * At1g23060.1/Localization * At1g23100.1/Localization * At1g23110.1/Localization * At1g23180.1/Localization * At1g23360.1/Localization * At1g23400.1/Localization * At1g23540.1/Localization * At1g23740.1/Localization * At1g23980.1/Localization * At1g24040.1/Localization * At1g24040.2/Localization * At1g24090.1/Localization * At1g24130.1/Localization * At1g24280.1/Localization * At1g24310.1/Localization * At1g24360.1/Localization * At1g24390.1/Localization * At1g24530.1/Localization * At1g24577.1/Localization * At1g24590.1/Localization * At1g24610.1/Localization * At1g24851.1/Localization * At1g25025.1/Localization * At1g25112.1/Localization * At1g25180.1/Localization * At1g25220.1/Localization * At1g25290.1/Localization * At1g25410.1/Localization * At1g25440.1/Localization * At1g25500.1/Localization * At1g25500.2/Localization * At1g25540.2/Localization * At1g25560.1/Localization * At1g25580.1/Localization * At1g25886.1/Localization * At1g26090.1/Localization * At1g26150.1/Localization * At1g26160.1/Localization * At1g26170.1/Localization * At1g26220.1/Localization * At1g26230.1/Localization * At1g26360.1/Localization * At1g26370.1/Localization * At1g26680.1/Localization * At1g26760.1/Localization * At1g26945.1/Localization * At1g26970.1/Localization * At1g27070.1/Localization * At1g27210.1/Localization * At1g27340.1/Localization * At1g27385.1/Localization * At1g27385.2/Localization * At1g27420.1/Localization * At1g27450.1/Localization * At1g27510.1/Localization * At1g27540.1/Localization * At1g27610.1/Localization * At1g27660.1/Localization * At1g27690.1/Localization * At1g27752.1/Localization * At1g27780.1/Localization * At1g27840.1/Localization * At1g27840.2/Localization * At1g27840.3/Localization * At1g28135.1/Localization * At1g28150.1/Localization * At1g28280.1/Localization * At1g28310.2/Localization * At1g28395.1/Localization * At1g28395.2/Localization * At1g28395.3/Localization * At1g28530.1/Localization * At1g28530.2/Localization * At1g29040.1/Localization * At1g29040.2/Localization * At1g29040.3/Localization * At1g29070.1/Localization * At1g29120.1/Localization * At1g29120.2/Localization * At1g29120.3/Localization * At1g29120.4/Localization * At1g29230.1/Localization * At1g29340.1/Localization * At1g29390.1/Localization * At1g29395.1/Localization * At1g29410.1/Localization * At1g29410.2/Localization * At1g29700.1/Localization * At1g29770.1/Localization * At1g29900.1/Localization * At1g29910.1/Localization * At1g29920.1/Localization * At1g29930.1/Localization At1g3 * At1g30100.1/Localization * At1g30120.1/Localization * At1g30270.1/Localization * At1g30270.2/Localization * At1g30300.1/Localization * At1g30320.1/Localization * At1g30380.1/Localization * At1g30475.2/Localization * At1g30475.3/Localization * At1g30480.1/Localization * At1g30510.1/Localization * At1g30510.2/Localization * At1g30610.1/Localization * At1g30910.1/Localization * At1g30950.1/Localization * At1g31010.1/Localization * At1g31080.1/Localization * At1g31160.1/Localization * At1g31170.1/Localization * At1g31170.2/Localization * At1g31170.3/Localization * At1g31190.1/Localization * At1g31220.1/Localization * At1g31230.1/Localization * At1g31330.1/Localization * At1g31410.1/Localization * At1g31500.1/Localization * At1g31500.3/Localization * At1g31790.1/Localization * At1g31800.1/Localization * At1g31814.1/Localization * At1g32000.1/Localization * At1g32010.1/Localization * At1g32060.1/Localization * At1g32070.1/Localization * At1g32070.2/Localization * At1g32070.3/Localization * At1g32080.1/Localization * At1g32150.1/Localization * At1g32160.1/Localization * At1g32190.1/Localization * At1g32200.1/Localization * At1g32200.2/Localization * At1g32220.1/Localization * At1g32240.1/Localization * At1g32370.1/Localization * At1g32370.4/Localization * At1g32380.1/Localization * At1g32420.1/Localization * At1g32440.1/Localization * At1g32470.1/Localization * At1g32500.1/Localization * At1g32520.1/Localization * At1g32540.2/Localization * At1g32550.1/Localization * At1g32580.1/Localization * At1g32710.1/Localization * At1g32730.1/Localization * At1g32760.1/Localization * At1g32790.1/Localization * At1g32790.2/Localization * At1g32900.1/Localization * At1g32928.1/Localization * At1g32990.1/Localization * At1g33250.1/Localization * At1g33265.1/Localization * At1g33270.1/Localization * At1g33270.2/Localization * At1g33290.1/Localization * At1g33290.2/Localization * At1g33450.1/Localization * At1g33780.1/Localization * At1g34000.1/Localization * At1g34200.1/Localization * At1g34370.3/Localization * At1g34380.1/Localization * At1g34430.1/Localization * At1g34590.1/Localization * At1g34740.1/Localization * At1g34790.1/Localization * At1g35210.1/Localization * At1g35255.1/Localization * At1g35290.1/Localization * At1g35340.1/Localization * At1g35420.1/Localization * At1g35460.1/Localization * At1g35510.1/Localization * At1g35560.1/Localization * At1g35617.1/Localization * At1g35680.1/Localization * At1g35910.1/Localization * At1g35940.1/Localization * At1g36280.1/Localization * At1g36320.1/Localization * At1g36370.1/Localization * At1g36390.1/Localization * At1g36390.2/Localization * At1g36675.1/Localization * At1g36763.1/Localization * At1g36925.1/Localization * At1g36990.1/Localization * At1g37037.1/Localization * At1g37140.1/Localization * At1g38065.1/Localization * At1g38131.1/Localization At1g4 * At1g40115.1/Localization * At1g40390.1/Localization * At1g41750.1/Localization * At1g42960.1/Localization * At1g42970.1/Localization * At1g43020.1/Localization * At1g43020.2/Localization * At1g43310.1/Localization * At1g43560.1/Localization * At1g43850.1/Localization * At1g43920.1/Localization * At1g43970.1/Localization * At1g44000.1/Localization * At1g44030.1/Localization * At1g44090.1/Localization * At1g44110.1/Localization * At1g44446.1/Localization * At1g44446.2/Localization * At1g44446.3/Localization * At1g44575.1/Localization * At1g44575.2/Localization * At1g44608.1/Localization * At1g44830.1/Localization * At1g44850.1/Localization * At1g44900.1/Localization * At1g44910.1/Localization * At1g44920.1/Localization * At1g45050.1/Localization * At1g45207.2/Localization * At1g45230.1/Localization * At1g45230.2/Localization * At1g45688.1/Localization * At1g45688.2/Localization * At1g46480.1/Localization * At1g47056.1/Localization * At1g47230.1/Localization * At1g47230.2/Localization * At1g47340.1/Localization * At1g47510.1/Localization * At1g47670.1/Localization * At1g47720.1/Localization * At1g47730.1/Localization * At1g47765.1/Localization * At1g47840.1/Localization * At1g47870.1/Localization * At1g48330.1/Localization * At1g48350.1/Localization * At1g48405.1/Localization * At1g48450.1/Localization * At1g48450.2/Localization * At1g48460.1/Localization * At1g48510.1/Localization * At1g48550.1/Localization * At1g48570.1/Localization * At1g48620.1/Localization * At1g48650.1/Localization * At1g48850.1/Localization * At1g48850.2/Localization * At1g48850.3/Localization * At1g48860.1/Localization * At1g48880.1/Localization * At1g48950.1/Localization * At1g48990.1/Localization * At1g49000.1/Localization * At1g49170.1/Localization * At1g49200.1/Localization * At1g49270.1/Localization * At1g49380.1/Localization * At1g49510.1/Localization * At1g49630.1/Localization * At1g49630.2/Localization * At1g49630.3/Localization * At1g49710.1/Localization * At1g49840.1/Localization * At1g49850.1/Localization * At1g49870.1/Localization * At1g49880.1/Localization * At1g49890.1/Localization * At1g49940.1/Localization * At1g49970.1/Localization * At1g49975.1/Localization At1g5 * At1g50000.1/Localization * At1g50000.2/Localization * At1g50020.1/Localization * At1g50030.1/Localization * At1g50040.1/Localization * At1g50170.1/Localization * At1g50200.1/Localization * At1g50250.1/Localization * At1g50260.1/Localization * At1g50320.1/Localization * At1g50420.1/Localization * At1g50490.1/Localization * At1g50510.1/Localization * At1g50575.1/Localization * At1g50600.1/Localization * At1g50660.1/Localization * At1g50750.1/Localization * At1g50770.1/Localization * At1g50790.1/Localization * At1g50820.1/Localization * At1g50840.1/Localization * At1g50880.1/Localization * At1g50890.1/Localization * At1g50900.1/Localization * At1g50960.1/Localization * At1g51080.1/Localization * At1g51100.1/Localization * At1g51110.1/Localization * At1g51150.1/Localization * At1g51170.1/Localization * At1g51190.1/Localization * At1g51310.1/Localization * At1g51350.1/Localization * At1g51355.1/Localization * At1g51390.1/Localization * At1g51400.1/Localization * At1g51405.1/Localization * At1g51440.1/Localization * At1g51550.1/Localization * At1g51560.1/Localization * At1g51580.1/Localization * At1g51660.1/Localization * At1g52200.1/Localization * At1g52220.1/Localization * At1g52220.2/Localization * At1g52220.3/Localization * At1g52230.1/Localization * At1g52290.1/Localization * At1g52300.1/Localization * At1g52330.1/Localization * At1g52330.2/Localization * At1g52420.1/Localization * At1g52510.1/Localization * At1g52550.1/Localization * At1g52590.1/Localization * At1g52618.1/Localization * At1g52620.1/Localization * At1g52670.1/Localization * At1g52720.1/Localization * At1g52870.1/Localization * At1g52870.2/Localization * At1g52960.1/Localization * At1g53000.1/Localization * At1g53050.1/Localization * At1g53140.1/Localization * At1g53280.1/Localization * At1g53520.1/Localization * At1g53635.1/Localization * At1g53670.1/Localization * At1g53800.1/Localization * At1g54050.1/Localization * At1g54060.1/Localization * At1g54120.1/Localization * At1g54130.1/Localization * At1g54320.1/Localization * At1g54350.1/Localization * At1g54500.1/Localization * At1g54520.1/Localization * At1g54570.1/Localization * At1g54580.1/Localization * At1g54630.1/Localization * At1g54630.2/Localization * At1g54690.1/Localization * At1g54710.1/Localization * At1g54780.1/Localization * At1g54850.1/Localization * At1g54870.1/Localization * At1g54930.1/Localization * At1g55040.1/Localization * At1g55140.1/Localization * At1g55140.2/Localization * At1g55205.1/Localization * At1g55280.1/Localization * At1g55310.1/Localization * At1g55310.2/Localization * At1g55370.1/Localization * At1g55370.2/Localization * At1g55380.1/Localization * At1g55390.1/Localization * At1g55420.1/Localization * At1g55440.1/Localization * At1g55480.1/Localization * At1g55490.1/Localization * At1g55490.2/Localization * At1g55580.1/Localization * At1g55670.1/Localization * At1g55805.1/Localization * At1g55930.1/Localization * At1g55960.1/Localization * At1g55970.1/Localization * At1g56000.1/Localization * At1g56020.1/Localization * At1g56050.1/Localization * At1g56180.1/Localization * At1g56190.1/Localization * At1g56200.1/Localization * At1g56200.2/Localization * At1g56460.1/Localization * At1g56500.1/Localization * At1g56560.1/Localization * At1g56570.1/Localization * At1g57770.1/Localization * At1g58050.1/Localization * At1g58060.1/Localization * At1g58080.1/Localization * At1g58120.1/Localization * At1g58210.1/Localization * At1g58227.1/Localization * At1g58280.1/Localization * At1g58280.2/Localization * At1g58290.1/Localization * At1g59453.1/Localization * At1g59590.1/Localization * At1g59650.1/Localization * At1g59660.1/Localization * At1g59675.1/Localization * At1g59720.1/Localization * At1g59870.1/Localization * At1g59900.1/Localization * At1g59990.1/Localization At1g6 * At1g60000.1/Localization * At1g60000.2/Localization * At1g60190.1/Localization * At1g60200.1/Localization * At1g60230.1/Localization * At1g60400.1/Localization * At1g60670.1/Localization * At1g60670.2/Localization * At1g60950.1/Localization * At1g61040.1/Localization * At1g61080.1/Localization * At1g61200.1/Localization * At1g61520.1/Localization * At1g61590.1/Localization * At1g61660.1/Localization * At1g61660.2/Localization * At1g61680.1/Localization * At1g61760.1/Localization * At1g61800.1/Localization * At1g62130.1/Localization * At1g62180.1/Localization * At1g62190.1/Localization * At1g62250.1/Localization * At1g62250.2/Localization * At1g62310.1/Localization * At1g62390.1/Localization * At1g62560.1/Localization * At1g62570.1/Localization * At1g62580.1/Localization * At1g62640.1/Localization * At1g62640.2/Localization * At1g62680.1/Localization * At1g62720.1/Localization * At1g62750.1/Localization * At1g62760.1/Localization * At1g62780.1/Localization * At1g62850.2/Localization * At1g62850.3/Localization * At1g63100.1/Localization * At1g63170.1/Localization * At1g63340.1/Localization * At1g63370.1/Localization * At1g63610.1/Localization * At1g63610.2/Localization * At1g63680.1/Localization * At1g63700.1/Localization * At1g63720.1/Localization * At1g63750.3/Localization * At1g63770.1/Localization * At1g63770.2/Localization * At1g63870.1/Localization * At1g63880.1/Localization * At1g63940.1/Localization * At1g63940.2/Localization * At1g63940.3/Localization * At1g63940.4/Localization * At1g63970.1/Localization * At1g63970.2/Localization * At1g64080.1/Localization * At1g64100.1/Localization * At1g64100.2/Localization * At1g64140.1/Localization * At1g64150.1/Localization * At1g64220.1/Localization * At1g64350.1/Localization * At1g64355.1/Localization * At1g64355.2/Localization * At1g64430.1/Localization * At1g64430.2/Localization * At1g64510.1/Localization * At1g64585.1/Localization * At1g64770.1/Localization * At1g64770.2/Localization * At1g64790.1/Localization * At1g64800.1/Localization * At1g64960.1/Localization * At1g64970.1/Localization * At1g65010.1/Localization * At1g65070.1/Localization * At1g65080.1/Localization * At1g65150.1/Localization * At1g65150.2/Localization * At1g65230.1/Localization * At1g65260.1/Localization * At1g65280.1/Localization * At1g65390.1/Localization * At1g65390.2/Localization * At1g65410.1/Localization * At1g65620.1/Localization * At1g65620.2/Localization * At1g65620.3/Localization * At1g65690.1/Localization * At1g65710.1/Localization * At1g65850.1/Localization * At1g66090.1/Localization * At1g66330.1/Localization * At1g66330.2/Localization * At1g66430.1/Localization * At1g66520.1/Localization * At1g66560.1/Localization * At1g66600.1/Localization * At1g66660.2/Localization * At1g66670.1/Localization * At1g66730.1/Localization * At1g66810.1/Localization * At1g66890.1/Localization * At1g66950.1/Localization * At1g67050.1/Localization * At1g67080.1/Localization * At1g67090.1/Localization * At1g67090.2/Localization * At1g67195.1/Localization * At1g67280.1/Localization * At1g67390.1/Localization * At1g67560.1/Localization * At1g67623.1/Localization * At1g67660.1/Localization * At1g67660.2/Localization * At1g67740.1/Localization * At1g67770.1/Localization * At1g67800.1/Localization * At1g67800.3/Localization * At1g67800.4/Localization * At1g67810.1/Localization * At1g67820.1/Localization * At1g67840.1/Localization * At1g67840.2/Localization * At1g67910.1/Localization * At1g67930.1/Localization * At1g67960.1/Localization * At1g68060.1/Localization * At1g68070.1/Localization * At1g68160.1/Localization * At1g68200.1/Localization * At1g68200.2/Localization * At1g68260.1/Localization * At1g68430.1/Localization * At1g68450.1/Localization * At1g68460.1/Localization * At1g68490.1/Localization * At1g68550.1/Localization * At1g68550.2/Localization * At1g68590.1/Localization * At1g68590.2/Localization * At1g68660.1/Localization * At1g68660.2/Localization * At1g68680.1/Localization * At1g68725.1/Localization * At1g68730.1/Localization * At1g68800.1/Localization * At1g68830.1/Localization * At1g68840.1/Localization * At1g68880.1/Localization * At1g68890.1/Localization * At1g69090.1/Localization * At1g69200.1/Localization * At1g69240.1/Localization * At1g69290.1/Localization * At1g69370.1/Localization * At1g69390.1/Localization * At1g69523.1/Localization * At1g69526.1/Localization * At1g69526.2/Localization * At1g69650.1/Localization * At1g69690.1/Localization * At1g69740.1/Localization * At1g69740.2/Localization * At1g69790.1/Localization * At1g69830.1/Localization * At1g69910.1/Localization * At1g69935.1/Localization At1g7 * At1g70070.1/Localization * At1g70200.1/Localization * At1g70350.1/Localization * At1g70460.1/Localization * At1g70470.1/Localization * At1g70480.2/Localization * At1g70570.1/Localization * At1g70590.1/Localization * At1g70610.1/Localization * At1g70760.1/Localization * At1g70820.1/Localization * At1g70920.1/Localization * At1g70950.1/Localization * At1g70990.1/Localization * At1g71200.1/Localization * At1g71420.1/Localization * At1g71460.1/Localization * At1g71480.1/Localization * At1g71500.1/Localization * At1g71530.1/Localization * At1g71530.2/Localization * At1g71720.1/Localization * At1g71740.1/Localization * At1g71810.1/Localization * At1g71860.1/Localization * At1g71860.2/Localization * At1g71860.3/Localization * At1g71865.1/Localization * At1g71910.1/Localization * At1g71920.1/Localization * At1g71970.1/Localization * At1g72010.1/Localization * At1g72020.1/Localization * At1g72030.1/Localization * At1g72040.1/Localization * At1g72080.1/Localization * At1g72430.1/Localization * At1g72520.1/Localization * At1g72540.1/Localization * At1g72640.1/Localization * At1g72640.2/Localization * At1g72680.1/Localization * At1g72810.1/Localization * At1g72890.1/Localization * At1g72980.1/Localization * At1g73000.1/Localization * At1g73060.1/Localization * At1g73090.1/Localization * At1g73110.1/Localization * At1g73120.1/Localization * At1g73150.1/Localization * At1g73170.1/Localization * At1g73430.1/Localization * At1g73440.1/Localization * At1g73470.1/Localization * At1g73480.1/Localization * At1g73530.1/Localization * At1g73540.1/Localization * At1g73655.1/Localization * At1g73740.1/Localization * At1g73750.1/Localization * At1g73760.1/Localization * At1g73860.1/Localization * At1g73875.1/Localization * At1g73885.1/Localization * At1g73990.1/Localization * At1g74030.1/Localization * At1g74040.1/Localization * At1g74055.1/Localization * At1g74070.1/Localization * At1g74130.1/Localization * At1g74130.2/Localization * At1g74140.1/Localization * At1g74140.2/Localization * At1g74140.3/Localization * At1g74140.4/Localization * At1g74220.1/Localization * At1g74470.1/Localization * At1g74500.1/Localization * At1g74550.1/Localization * At1g74600.1/Localization * At1g74640.1/Localization * At1g74660.1/Localization * At1g74710.1/Localization * At1g74710.2/Localization * At1g74730.1/Localization * At1g74750.1/Localization * At1g74840.1/Localization * At1g74850.1/Localization * At1g74880.1/Localization * At1g74900.1/Localization * At1g74960.1/Localization * At1g74960.2/Localization * At1g74970.1/Localization * At1g75010.1/Localization * At1g75080.1/Localization * At1g75080.2/Localization * At1g75090.1/Localization * At1g75190.1/Localization * At1g75190.2/Localization * At1g75210.1/Localization * At1g75230.1/Localization * At1g75230.2/Localization * At1g75260.1/Localization * At1g75310.1/Localization * At1g75330.1/Localization * At1g75350.1/Localization * At1g75380.1/Localization * At1g75380.2/Localization * At1g75380.3/Localization * At1g75390.1/Localization * At1g75390.2/Localization * At1g75400.1/Localization * At1g75440.1/Localization * At1g75460.1/Localization * At1g75560.1/Localization * At1g75560.2/Localization * At1g75690.1/Localization * At1g76050.1/Localization * At1g76050.2/Localization * At1g76070.1/Localization * At1g76080.1/Localization * At1g76100.1/Localization * At1g76140.1/Localization * At1g76220.1/Localization * At1g76240.1/Localization * At1g76360.1/Localization * At1g76450.1/Localization * At1g76490.1/Localization * At1g76560.1/Localization * At1g76570.1/Localization * At1g76620.1/Localization * At1g76650.1/Localization * At1g76650.2/Localization * At1g76730.1/Localization * At1g76760.1/Localization * At1g76920.1/Localization * At1g76980.1/Localization * At1g77060.1/Localization * At1g77090.1/Localization * At1g77122.1/Localization * At1g77170.1/Localization * At1g77240.1/Localization * At1g77390.1/Localization * At1g77405.1/Localization * At1g77490.1/Localization * At1g77590.1/Localization * At1g77640.1/Localization * At1g77660.1/Localization * At1g77680.1/Localization * At1g77720.1/Localization * At1g77730.1/Localization * At1g77930.1/Localization * At1g77930.2/Localization * At1g78050.1/Localization * At1g78090.1/Localization * At1g78110.1/Localization * At1g78150.1/Localization * At1g78150.2/Localization * At1g78160.1/Localization * At1g78180.1/Localization * At1g78310.1/Localization * At1g78430.1/Localization * At1g78510.1/Localization * At1g78560.1/Localization * At1g78580.1/Localization * At1g78620.1/Localization * At1g78620.2/Localization * At1g78630.1/Localization * At1g78815.1/Localization * At1g78915.1/Localization * At1g78930.1/Localization * At1g78995.1/Localization * At1g79000.1/Localization * At1g79040.1/Localization * At1g79050.1/Localization * At1g79050.2/Localization * At1g79080.1/Localization * At1g79110.1/Localization * At1g79110.2/Localization * At1g79130.1/Localization * At1g79230.1/Localization * At1g79350.1/Localization * At1g79450.1/Localization * At1g79460.1/Localization * At1g79490.1/Localization * At1g79510.1/Localization * At1g79510.2/Localization * At1g79530.1/Localization * At1g79560.1/Localization * At1g79600.1/Localization * At1g79700.1/Localization * At1g79700.2/Localization * At1g79730.1/Localization * At1g79750.1/Localization * At1g79760.1/Localization * At1g79790.1/Localization * At1g79840.1/Localization * At1g79850.1/Localization * At1g79960.1/Localization * At1g79970.1/Localization * At1g79970.2/Localization At1g8 * At1g80030.1/Localization * At1g80030.2/Localization * At1g80030.3/Localization * At1g80040.1/Localization * At1g80040.2/Localization * At1g80070.1/Localization * At1g80130.1/Localization * At1g80230.1/Localization * At1g80300.1/Localization * At1g80370.1/Localization * At1g80380.1/Localization * At1g80380.2/Localization * At1g80420.1/Localization * At1g80420.2/Localization * At1g80420.3/Localization * At1g80450.1/Localization * At1g80480.1/Localization * At1g80555.1/Localization * At1g80560.1/Localization * At1g80590.1/Localization * At1g80600.1/Localization * At1g80620.1/Localization * At1g80670.1/Localization * At1g80770.1/Localization * At1g80830.1/Localization * At1g80880.1/Localization * At1g80900.1/Localization * At1g80920.1/Localization Category:Plastid-targeted localization worklists